


Runs In The Family

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're wonderful folks."</p>
<p>Character study of the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Runs in the Family" by Amanda Palmer


End file.
